


Dream Team

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Gay Character, Dom Percy, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Jason is just there for the lols, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, My OTP, Neck Kissing, Nico Feels, Not reaally sex but its good stuff, OOC Nico Di Angelo, OOC Percy Jackson, Percy is a Dork, Protective Percy, Rough Sex, Slight only, Sub Nico, dream soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have that one person who is our one true love, our....</p><p>Soulmate. What if our soulmate knew who we were, what we liked, our kinks, desires, and fantasies but didn't know us in real life? Dreams are that connecting point, and Nico is taking advantage of each and every time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hear y'all want a sequel to that one shot I made, Lucky Bar Catch...
> 
> Maybe :3 I'm trying out some stuff. Getting back into the groove. Like with this story I ALREADY FINISHED. I'll try and release the other chapter in the next few days or something. This idea just popped into my head, and of course Percy and Nico became the main attraction. I might try writing Perce different, but who knows? Its me myself and I.

Plato once theorized an idea. That us humans as a whole were once two humans, combined. They were split into three genders; male, female, and androgynous. Each human had 4 arms, 4 legs, a single head made of two faces, and male and female genitalia. The humans were much stronger back then than they are now, and threatened the gods. The gods decided to split the humans in half, severing them in half mentally and physically. If ever the human soulmates find each other, they would rejoice as if never before, becoming whole again.

However, this was all theory and mostly make believe. Mostly. But what wasn't theory was soulmates, the idea that we could have someone to look forward to. Nico was sure of it. His mommy had told him it was true, that they had another half. Someone who used to be attached to him in another life and loved him like his mommy did. He just needed to wait for the right moment. As he fell asleep that fateful night, he dreamed of who it might be.

* * *

Nico P.O.V 

_“Hey, who are you?”_

_“U-uh? Who said that?”_

_“Me!” I couldn't see anything, and I was scared. I couldn't tell where anything was in the hazy grey colors of the room. How did I end up in this room? Where is Mommy? I started crying, sobbing into my favorite pajama shirt. I was alone, frightened, and in a new place. I heard footsteps walk closer and I curled up more into myself. I looked up and saw a shadow, like a boogeyman my sister warned me about. I yelped and pushed my head back down._

_“Don't worry, buddy! My name’s Percy __, I'm 9 years old. What's yours?” I looked up at the familiar voice, the same one that yelled ‘Me’. The lower body had a pair of pajama bottoms as well, Finding Nemo themed, plus a Little Mermaid shirt, but the face was blurry, unable to focus. It reminded me of when Mommy showed me her Polaroids if her hands were shaking. I couldn't figure anything out besides his attire. I gazed with curious eyes, thinking I heard wrong._

_“What's your last name?”_

_“Oh, it’s __.” I still couldn't hear anything. His last name was a mystery to me._

_“Well, my name is Nico Di Angelo. I'm 6 and a quarter. You're nice.”_

_“Huh?” I could sense the confusion in his voice. “I didn't hear the last name.” I repeated it and he shook his blurry face. “Nope! Must be the same for you, since I had to say it again. Weird! Well, want to play?”_

_I opened my eyes in surprise, and nodded my head happily. “Yes, please!” He took my hand and the room became brighter, revealing a small flat filled with toys, books, and food. There was cookies, chocolate, punch, animal crackers, so much snacks. The toys ranged from bikes to small exotic hand dolls. There was a little reading corner filled to the brim with books upon books. We set upon everything with childish mirth. An hour later, I went to pick up a toy truck and the world tilted. I tried to get up but…_

“Nico! Mio bello! Wake up, love.” What? I had been asleep? I told my mom about the friend I made at night, and how much fun we had. She laughed lightly and told me that was my soulmate, and that I matured early. Soulmates had the ability to talk to each other in sleep, even if they couldn’t see each other clearly. It would only be clear if they met in person. I was lucky my soulmate fell asleep at the same time as me, as some never meet them until they visit their timezone or randomly meet at chance. They would know in an instant if their soulmate was there. I took this all in, eager to go back to sleep that night.

Later that night, Percy and I layed down the rules. We would both meet up with each other every single night, same time, and discuss everything. It would be our very own special safe area, sleep was where we could be ourselves. He talked to his mom about it as well, and she was ecstatic. She encouraged him to keep up the convos with me. I just was happy someone was my friend, for the very first time.

* * *

**Five years later…**

_I awoke in the dreamscape, much different than what it used to be when I first met Perce. The toys now gone, replaced with bean bags, magazines, and video games. The room was half blue and half black, each to show what each person liked in colors. Perce was already there, playing a video game and eating some blue chips with blue soda. I walked to my beanbag and curled up in a ball, reminiscent of my first day in the room. The tears came streaming down my face, clouding my vision and making me blind. Perce spun around and saw me. His face was still unknown to me, but his body wasn't. He grew into a great guy while I stayed my small, meek form. His abs felt slightly defined and he grew much, much taller. I pretty much stayed the same, mostly because puberty hadn't hit yet. He told me he had green eyes and black hair, so I imagine his face to be one of worry, green eyes shimmering with apprehension._

_“Neeks? What's wrong?” I just hugged myself harder and clenched my mouth tighter. “Dude, is it that girl Drew again? Man, I told you ignore that bitch, she is nothing but a skank. Sorry for my language, but gods, if she fucks with you one more time… I will travel all around the US to beat her ass.” Perce lived somewhere in the US, but I didn't know where because of the buzz noise made when we gave away something to personal, so it was pretty hard to get the sleep schedule down. I knew for a fact though it wasn't my home state, California. “She doesn't know anything at a-- Bianca is dead.” He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his blurry face towards me, and I imagined a face of anguish and sadness._

_“Mom too. They died together. In a car crash just an hour ago. I was at home, reading a book when I was told the news. It was Harry Potter, y’know? My favorite. I-I was just imagining a spell that could make my family in a better position than they are now, what with Bianca just getting into that all girls hunting club and ignoring me. What with mom thinking about moving to a new place. Now they're dead.” I wiped my eyes and look down at the leather bag. I rubbed it between my fingers, feeling the texture in my pointer and thumb. “They were coming home from a movie I didn't want to watch, a girly film. I told them I wanted to have them be home soon so that we could do our annual monthly book b-bonding. We haven't done one in 3 months. Bianca smiled and said yes. She-sh-she s-said th-that she would love to… Was that a lie?_

_“Wha-what?!”_

_“Did she not want to bond with me? Did she ask to die because she didn't want the burden of sitting through another little book with her baby brother? Not wanting to see his face, and think how bad she has it? Is that how she **fucking** saw it? But it’s not about me, it’s about her. How fucking selfish I am, thinking solely about myself through her death. I have already forgotten about my m-mommy, who came from Italy to raise me with Dad. She must hate me right now. I hate myself right now. I despise myself for not loving them enough. I loathe myself, I-I hate myself, I HATE MYSELF! I HATE MYSELF, I HATE MYSELF, I HATE MYSELF, I HATE -” SLAP! My face was flung to the side as Percy backhanded my face, bringing me to my senses and shocking me. He immediately made up for that by hugging me, clutching me in his arms._

_“Don't ever say that, Nico. They did not hate you. If they hated you, they would have abandoned you. Not nurture you into this intellectual kid that you are.You shouldn't hate yourself, if one person does not hate you. I don't hate you. I enjoy you here. Not just being my soulmate, but my friend. I told you about Smelly Gabe, and how he abused me with words and punches. He would burn cigs into my arms, punch me silly, and break so many bones on my body you could say it was Thanksgiving and I was the wishbone on the turkey. He called me a fag and I would burn in hell. That God hated me, and I should hate myself. But I endured, and now my mom has Paul. I didn’t hate myself, didn't give into his beatings nor words, because I had you. You were here. No one has ever heard that side of me before, yet you listened with close ears. And I thank you for that. I cannot wait to meet you when I get to visit you someday. Shh, there. You're all good now. It is all better now, shh…” His words and hugs made me remember all the words my mom would say to me, and the sincerness of all that was happening. All the conversations I had with Percy came rushing back, not forgotten like a regular dream. I cried and cried for a while, letting Percy hold me, whisper sweet nothings, and place soft kisses on my temple. Finally, he let go. I didn't want to let him go either._

_“Be back tomorrow, you hear?” He smiled and I just nodded, not mentally right to move a muscle._

_“See you…”_

* * *

**1 year later…**

_“Perce, what took you so long!?”_

_Percy smiled sheepishly and looked to the side. “Sorry dude, I just got caught up with my girlfriend Annabeth.” Even though we were soulmates, we agreed that we would be able to date as not to make it awkward for each other when we did meet. Annabeth knew about this and was cool, as she had yet to meet her soulmate._

_“I wanted to start on that new level of Zelda, you noob. Let's go! I have been researching-- a bab bab bab! One moment, mister. Arm check?” I sighed unhappily and gave over my arm. All injuries you have in reality pass into the dream room, and he checked to make sure no more scars were there and that I was cut free, since I was considered ‘unstable’ since my sister and mom died. aLast time I was caught, he demoralized me by spanking me over his legs. It hurt, but surprisingly less than I thought it would. The only thing that made it demoralizing was that it was cringey as hell. Percy kept muttering and groaning as if in pain while I was groaning in real pain. Must have been the stomach flu._

_“Fine, fine. Let's get started!” I busted out the game console and grabbed a controller. I sat upon the new couch we both decided was necessary and began the new play through. Percy sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder He always got very handsy around me when we were on the same piece of furniture. I tried to get focused in my game, but Percy leaning on me while an arm was wrapped around my shoulder was very comfortable. It made me sleepy, which was a weird paradox in a dream-like stasis. Percy rubbed his hand up and down my shoulder, caressing me like a cat. I paused the game to stare at him, blurry face and all._

_“What do you need, nerd?” He began to laugh. “Can I get a kiss? On the lips?” A kiss? That was all? I would do anything for Percy, so I could do this lickety split and get back to this damn Fire Temple… I first assessed where his mouth was by placing my hand on his blurry face. He yelped in surprise and that made it easier to find. I went in and placed my lips on his. It lasted for about a second, then I leaned my head back to end it. Percy didn't want it to end however. His arm snaked to the back of my head and kept it there, making me once again connect my lips to his. I opened my eyes and cocked my head, but all I could see was the blurry face of Percy. His lips worked their magic, biting lightly on my lower lip and opening up my mouth. I moaned lowly and he inserted his tongue into my mouth, prodding my own with caution. Whilst he did his small works in my jaw area, his hands had an entire mind of their own. One was stroking my black hair, another at the small of my back keeping me in place._

_It was nice, to be kissed so gently like this. Feeling like I was loved. I wanted to stay like this all night, getting kissed by my soulmate. I tried to lick the inside of his mouth but he pushed back my tongue with the slightest of ease. He removed his hand from my back and to the controller. He grasped it and released from my mouth._

_“My turn.” I looked confused and turned towards the screen, where it apparently unfroze and I was dying in magma. It must have unfrozen when…_

_“You unpaused the game! You heathen! You scoundrel! How dare you take away my turn from me! This was all a ruse! The kiss was a ruse!” He just chuckled and lay back into his part of the couch._

_“You are so cute when you get flustered. And nope, completely thought of it while I was kissing you. You are a great receiver, you know that? Lips so plump, I swear…” His words made me blush, extremely happy my face was covered by a veil of animosity. I leaned into his chest and grumbled incoherently. He chuckled once more and wrapped his arm around my body, connecting it to the controller. I sighed happily, snuggling into his warm chest._

* * *

**2 years later…**

_As soon as I woke up in my safe space, Percy was right on me. He picked me up and brought me to the now larger and much more comfortable couch. He layed me down and started to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and reciprocated with just as much energy, even if I was letting him do most of the work. His toned body was amazing and muscled, albeit for a little softness in the chest area. We battled each other for dominance in tongues before he moved down to my neck, licking me and biting bruises into my body. I let him do it as much as he wanted, as the bruises would never form on my actual body. He growled mercilessly into my neck as he sucked at a certain sensitive area near to an artery. I whined loudly and tried to move around unsuccessfully. He tightened his grip on my hips and went back to sucking a red mark into the side of my neck. It was as if his resolve broke each and every time he saw me, and needed to be sated from that lust._

_This had been going on for two years now, ever since my hormones decided to just say ‘fuck it’ and kick in. I awoke in the room one day and Percy’s body just looked really nice. It reminded me of the day when he first really kissed me, the butterflies running through my stomach while the game was on in the background. I went up to him first to say hi, then tackled him to the floor and kissed him again. He responded by kissing me with just as much passion. Two years later, we were now in here making out with as much passion as before, just a little more dominance involved. What Percy forgot to tell me was that he was very, very, VERY possessive. His nature while making love was dark and he loved to mark me, but the love bites always disappeared the next night. He made it a ritual to mark my neck every other session we had till we met in person. The side of my neck also never got used to the biting as they never stayed, so the reaction was the same every time._

_He sunk his teeth into my neck again, making me cry out in pain and pleasure. He lifted his head and I still couldn't see shit, even after all the years of knowing each other inside and outside. His voice gave me a pretty good idea, creating shivers of want crawl down my spine._

_“You are mine, you hear me? Say it. You are mine.” Sometimes I would be so debauched I couldn't speak, but today I was feeling spicy._

_“I am yours, Perce! So yours baby girl! I belong to a fucking dumbass, but I'm yours.”_

_He slapped my ass and it made me whimper in fear, making me think I went too far. “Cheeky bastard. Won't be saying much when I fuck you silly.” He said that a lot when we did this because he couldn't do shit about that statement. I tried to take off my shirt once for him, but it would not be removed. Even if I tried to sleep naked, it made me appear in the dream room with the clothes from the last time I slept with clothes. It was like we couldn't be naked in this place of comfort. That didn't stop Percy from being a cunt and making me his neck bitch. He continued his ravage assault upon my neck, making me once again scream._

_20 minutes later, I was sitting upon his lap, splayed against his chest and panting heavily. My neck was burning with his marks and I was sure he popped a vein or something like that. Not like it mattered. He had an arm wrapped around my chest and was petting my hair._

_“So, how is this new place that you moved to?”_

_“It's alright, not as good as California though. I made a new friend though.”_

_“What's their name?”_

_“Jason Grace, top jock at his school and all that shit.”_

_Percy nodded and stroked my hair. “Well, happy to hear you're being at least a little sociable. Meet him at school?”_

_“Nah, he's my next door neighbor. He's pretty hot, if you know what I mean.” I winked and rolled my eyes, remembering that he couldn’t see my eye roll._

_Percy murmured something and rested his head atop of mine. “Well, remember our deal. We can mess around with people all we like, but if you dare fuck him, even if he decides to let you sneak a peek at his ‘family jewels’ or goddamn butterfly kiss you, I will make sure that the days we spend together will be filled with ways on how to erase that possibly pleasureable experience out of your head.”_

_I laughed to myself silently. “I'll make sure, you possessive fucking teddy bear. I start school tomorrow by the way. It’s in New York City, how fun. Le Big Apple.”_

_“Hmm, I really fucking wish I could hear you say where you are now. Just so I could meet you and hold you and take care of you.”_

_“There's the teddy bear.”_

_“And possibly fuck the everliving hell out of you. That’s also on my bucket list.”_

_“There's the possessive fuck now. You cock. Are you ever not horny? Does it even phase you that you are basically molesting a 14 year old, telling them once you'd quote “impale them on your thick cock, fill them with your cum, and make them scream till they pass out” unquote? I could report you to the police.” I could not hide my smile during that entire joke._

_“Yes, they would totally fall for your woes. ‘Help me officer, I need your assistance! My soulmate of 9 years has been necking me for the past 2 years, talking dirty to me and making feel horny. I feel super molested. Also, he has been doing this... in my dreams!’ They would fuck you over reaaaaal quick, dude. Besides, I'm still legal. Only 3 years, remember?” The rule was that if you didn't find your soulmate before the age of 18, they were considered a sex offender to date you as a minor, no matter how old. If you did find them, though, you were able to kiss, marry, fuck, whatever you pleased with your soulmate._

_I deadpanned him hard and slapped him across the head, making him double over and start bawling in mirth._

_Percy stopped his onslaught of happiness and stretched. “Nope. Well, time for me to go. See you tonight.”_

_“I'll leave too, see you.” We kissed and parted, both not knowing how fucking amazing this special day would be for our entire lives._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion! Enjoy!

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and calm. I looked to the side and the first thing I see is my reflection. Dark, baggy eyes and a pale face stare back at me framed with black hair as I grimace with disgust. My hair falls down my face messily, making me look like The Grudge. I roll my eyes and get out of bed. My 5’6 body looks dollish and fragile, as if I would snap in half by a freaking rock.

I manage to stop myself from insulting my body even further just enough so that I may be able to change my clothes. My new room was littered with clothes already and my bed had just been installed. I put on a T-shirt and some black pants, fix my hair, and walk out. I walk downstairs to my dad, who waits for me at the table. 

“You have a ride?”

“Yes, Jason is taking me.”

“The blonde man next door?”

“Yes.”

“Make sure he doesn't crash the car.” Fuck. Shit. It still fucking hurt even after all these years. I nodded silently and went to the front porch. Jason was already there, smiling his white teeth smile.

I walked up towards the car slowly and sat down in the passenger’s seat. Jason asked me why I wasn't going to his high school, and the reason was that it wasn't the school my father invested in. He invested in Olympus High, the most prominent high school in New York. My father, Mr. Hayden “Hades” Di Angelo wanted me to spend some time out of California and use it for my studies in New York, in a better high school so I could follow in his footsteps as a businessman. For fucks sake, nope.

The ride was relatively short, mostly because Jason would not stop talking. It helped that he was such a nice guy and a hot person, with his blue eyes, light tan, and blond hair. But he wasn't Percy, who I haven't even met before. Percy was something else. 

We arrived at the school and Jason ushered me out gentlemen-like. I waved goodbye and walked towards freshmen orientation. The gym was filled with multiple kids, all scared of being the new kids of high school. I was unmoved, mostly hoping I would not be teased by another Drew. I sat down at a chair and waited for it to start.

30 minutes later, everyone settled down and Chiron Brunner, the principal, came up to the podium. “Hello everyone, welcome. My name is Principal Brunner and I will help you on your educational journey. We have multiple people to help us all around the school, so let me present all the guys who will help! Come on out, Annabeth!

Huh, her name sounded familiar. A blond girl came out and ushered to another person to come out. I looked up from my phone to look at these people. Suddenly, my breath hitched when I saw the person she ushered out.

It was as if all the air had been pushed out of my lungs. Black hair. Green eyes. Tall frame. And lips that if touched, might feel a little too familiar. His face had a giant grin on it, completely beautiful and natural. I knew at that instant who it was. I wasn't ready. The mouth on the girl kept saying random procedures and protocol, but I wasn't listening. As soon as she was done talking, I was leaving. I looked towards the exit, which was guarded by 2 police officers. Shiiiiiit.

I was given a badge and a person to go to for the tour. I looked at the name numbly, fear slowly seeping in. Percy. Shiiiiiiiiiiit.

Everyone was getting up and i stayed stagnant, not wanting to get up. I just didn't think I was good enough yet for Perce, even after all the years. What if I was too ugly to him? What if I disappointed him? Percy was just standing there, being his goofy self to one of his true friends. Not some person said to be his soulmate at birth. I sucked it up and walked over to a crowd of 30 kids.

Percy started to speak now. “Okay guys, let's get started!” Yep, it was him. I knew that voice anywhere, low growl or high pitched scream. I shrunk into the crowd, not wanting to be seen. He began by saying how great the year will be, now that they have him to show around school. He would make sure they are all his friends, so they wouldn't be lonely. I looked down the entire time he showed everything, making sure I wasn't seen. At the end of the tour, he asked if anyone had any questions. Everyone had some, and he answered them all. He was just so amiable, in real life and in the dream room. As soon as he was done, he said that he would try to introduce himself to everyone today. I immediately walked towards the door, apprehensive as fuck about introducing myself. The next hour was getting my schedule and taking my ID photo. I would randomly see Percy talk to one of the people from our group and walk away from that area. As I got my final items, I booked it towards the door. So close to the door, just have to turn this corner…

“Hey there!” Fuck. Shit. Bitch. Hell. My mind went through every swear word in existence. “I remember you from the tour, how are you?” We were in a quiet hallway, away from everyone else.

“I'm… good, how about you?”

“Great, great! I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm a junior. Do you live close to the school?” 

“No, I live about 35 minutes away.” Percy looked surprised, and it was so cute. 

“Really? Wow, you must be dedicated to this school then! Have you lived in New York for your entire life?”

“No, just moved here from California.” 

“Cali? Suh, dude, gnarly.” I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, but he pulled on my arm.

“Wait, what's your name?” End of the road. Ka-put. It was inevitable.

“My name’s Nico Di Angelo. How you doing, Perce?” Percy stopped and did a double look at me. His eyes widened exponentially as he recognized my voice, my body, my movements.

“Neeks? Please don't be fucking with me, I fucking swear…” His eyes were in disbelief, and I started to tear up. 

“No, you nerd. It’s me.” He cried in joy and grabbed me by my arm. He pulled me in for a kiss, and it felt so much better in person. It felt like someone came down from heaven and connected us together, making us whole again, one human.

He disconnected our lips and I whimpered, not wanting to stop. He chuckled again, voice rumbling deep inside his chest. I kept looking at his bright green eyes, very vibrant and full of happiness. Wait, not just happiness.

“I heard that shit, dude. I know you want me now. Admit it.” I shook my head and he smiled devilishly. His lips crept toward my neck, and I started struggling. 

“Dude, this ain't the fucking dream room! It’s gonna stay!” 

“I know, but you knew this would happen if I saw you today. That's why you avoided me… Wait, you fucking avoided me!” Fuck, he found out. “I bet you knew as soon as Annie pulled me on stage. I spent all that time with those fucking freshmen answering all their stupid questions while I could’ve been fucking MY freshmen. You little shit, I'm marking your neck so much everyone is gonna wonder why you have a red scarf on. Except, plot twist, it’s my fucking bite marks, you dick!” He set upon his task with a ferocity. I screamed and cried out in pleasure, knowing that this was the first real time this would happen in years. He sucked that same spot near the artery, and I melted in his hands. He had become such a good person over the years, but fuck with him enough and he becomes expert at making sure you feel his wrath. One time I kept poking fun at him about losing at a swim meet and the entire week after that was him shoving his tongue down my throat and spanking me, making me repeat who is better at swimming. I grabbed onto his muscled shoulders for support, wanting someone to get him off of me before he could fulfill his fantasy.

“PERSEUS FUCKING JACKSON.” Thank god.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing to this poor freshmen? Is that a FUCKING HICKEY?! Holy shit, I swear to god he better be your fucking long lost whatever the fuck or I will be pissed.” 

“Annabeth!” Annabeth looked livid with her eyes screaming murder and her hair all over the place. “This is Nico, my soulmate.” Her eyes immediately softened and she smiled widely.

“Oh thank god, now I won't have to hear Seaweed Brain and his bitching about his mysterious soulmate. Between you and me,” she whispered close to my ear so that Percy couldn't hear, “He is going to have you ass tonight. Have fun you two!” She left and I was left dumbfounded, not only at her bipolar attitude but the way she just left me here. Hello, did you not hear my screams? 

Percy certainly did after she left. “Sheesh, you're so loud. I guess that is why you are so great for me. I love loud. I hope you are ready for later. I am just really happy I found you.”

I smiled. “Me too.” We leaned in for another kiss and I couldn't have been happier. He walked me to his car out of the school and placed me carefully inside. He started the engine and we were off to his house.

* * *

We arrived at his house, and it was quaint. His house had a lawn, a porch, and some flowers growing in a garden. It was very suburban compared to my house back in California, which rested atop an apartment complex. Percy pulled the key out of the slot and unbuckled his seat belt. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to go open my door when Percy was there in a flash. He extended his arm to help me out, but I knew his intentions. I slapped it away and he feigned hurt.

“Nico! Is that anyway to treat me after you just met me?” 

“If I remember correctly, each time you beat me in a video game, you'd wrestle me to the floor and laugh. When you got up, you would extend your arm with that same fucking smile. And pull back at the last moment, making me fall back or stumble.” Percy smiled widely and shook his head.

“You know me too well. I guess we can now both go inside.” He let me out and I followed suit, still in awe that this was real.

“My mom is away with Paul, and she won't be back for 3 days. We have the house all to ourselves, with the games and the food and the entertainment and the pudding pops!” His voice slowly took on a Bill Cosby sounding slur, and I chuckled amused.

“Fucking dork, I don't want none of your pudding pops.”

“What if puddings pops was code word for my dick?” I looked at him with an incredulous expression. He retaliated with a smirk and sticking out his tongue.

“Horny, I see, dolphin boy. But I'm just a poor innocent little kid.” I made sure to emphasize my fake sadness with a pout and some puppy eyes. Percy didn't look phased at all.

“That turns me on even more, plus, you are my soulmate. It’s before we turned 18, so guess what? We can do it. Please?” 

I sighed. “Fine.” He clapped his hands together in finality and ushered me into a room on the second floor of his house. His bedroom.

“Don't worry, babe. I got you.” He turned me around and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. Soon, our clothes were off and we could finally see each other in the nude with our underwear on. I gawked at his perfect physique, broad shoulders and toned stomach followed by the most decadent happy trail I'd ever seen (the only one I had ever seen). His skin was as tan as it could get for an American guy and he was scanning my body as if there was a barcode to be found.s were off and we were staring at each other’s bodies. His tanned skin crept all the way down to his v-line (goddamn, he had a fucking v-line!) and his muscles were even more beautiful when it wasn’t just me feeling him up. His dick was gorgeous, probably the most perfect size it can get. The only thing I knew about it was that it would not fit inside of my ass without some help.

His eyes gazed up and down my body as if trying to find a barcode. I heard a growl escape his lips and he pounced atop of me. His lips and tongue ravaged my mouth, making me feel trapped like a smaller prey to the bigger animal. I had hoped he was just a showbird and that his behavior in the dream room was just all practice work, but he was devouring me just as if it was another late night makeout session. His natural scent overtook all my other senses, the familiar smell of him making me dizzy with anticipation. He grabbed my naked ass and squeezed it, making me moan loudly and thrust my hips up. My dick grinded against his abs and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled out a KY jelly bottle out of who knows where and grabbed my face.

“You didn’t fuck anyone yet, you hear me?” I nodded, my tongue hanging out my mouth like a dog on a hot day. He slathered his dick in the lube and put it at my asshole.

“Wait, aren’t you gonna stretch me?”

“We got all the time in the fucking world, I’m not gonna waste some shit on fingering you so that we’re only here for 20 minutes. I’d rather watch your expressions as I have sex with my soulmate for the very first time.” He placed his cock once again at the entrance and pushed slightly. I grabbed a pillow and bit into it, feeling his member push into my private space. It burned like hell, but also I felt a weird sensation come over me. As if someone washed water over my face. The pain went away, and the only thing my mind would process was the greatest pleasure ever. I went crazy.

“C’mon, you fucking pansy! Faster!” I immediately regretted my words as I saw Percy’s face go from one of caution to one of angry determination. He hated, hated, being called names. He slammed his entire body weight into my slim form and his cock disappeared into my ass.

“Ah!” was the only sound that came out of my mouth before Percy started drilling me. He set upon me with an inhuman pace, not squandering any time by making sure I got used to the size. His lips were on my own seconds later, ravaging my jawline with bites and marks, fully knowing now that they were there to stay. His hips gained traction as my body became limper, more tuned into the fucking then getting comfortable. His arms and legs were wrapped around my limbs and not letting go, making sure I was completely and utterly stopped from getting free.

This is what being soulmates was meant to feel like. The addiction to being as close as possible in the most intimate moments. The heartache of not being able to be love each other in person, and finally when able to, inhibitions break loose and barriers are destroyed. I'm sure that Percy would never act this way around another easy fuck, only me. Because he knows that I can take it, and that I am the only one meant for it.

“Who do you belong to? Tell me right now who you belong to. I wanna hear you with that amazing fucking voice…”

“Ah, you are so tight! Thank God no one fucked your ass yet, I would have killed ‘em…”

“I can't wait to fuck you senseless for the next 3 days, this is going to be great. I just love how you take me so well! C’mon, say something!”

His hips started to slow, but not because he was done. He puts more power into all of his thrusts, trying to hit that one spot that would make me crumble and break my sarcastic resolve. He kept searching and tunneling through, hoping that he would--

“FUCK!” Oh no, he discovered the buried treasure.

Percy’s eyes widened, and he thrust again at that very same spot. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and from my lips escaped a tiny, but audible groan of pleasure. Percy growled manically and entangled himself into my limbs even further, pinning my wrists and enveloping me in his musky scent. His forehead was now touching my forehead as he crushed me further into his bed with his body weight. His hips rose and fell, impaling me on his huge dick. I knew this was revenge for me saying that shit about the police during the night, but I wouldn't yield that quickly. I gritted my teeth and closed my mouth shut. He saw my commitment and grabbed me by my hair, pulling my head back to explore the pale whiteness of my flesh. He sucked on my collarbone, jutting his hips repeatedly into my hips. His low animalistic growls reverberated around the room, large in contrast to my little gasps of air. I wouldn't break though, I swore to myself I wouldn't. He flipped me over and pounded into me doggy, letting him be more precise on where to fuck me. For a long while after, needy little whimpers escaped through a small hole in my lips as he annihilated my rational thought process with his cock. Percy would always muffle the sounds with his lips, silencing the apparent need. Soon, that became annoying, soon enough that wasn't enough for greedy Perce. He wanted me to scream for him. He knew just what to do to do that to. It worked every fucking time. 

“One.” A hand came down on my ass. I had to bite my lip from crying when it hit the sensitive cheek. He found out about my spank kink when one night I pushed my crotch into his during make out and he slapped my ass to reprimand me for being a tease. I groaned sinfully loud and it went uphill from there.

“Two. Three. Four.” These hits came in rapid succession. I writhed under his touch, silently begging Percy to just let me cum faster and not have to experience this overload of pleasure. 

“FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT!” All was well until the eighth hit. It was as if something inside of me broke open and I started blubbering. Crying loudly, tears streaming down my face. Not from fear, disgust, or pain. It came from the realization that I was finally free from living in fear of being rejected of love, after having mine dashed years ago in a car crash. Not having to cut my arm because the pain was apparently too complicated for my soulmate to comprehend, so I projected it upon myself. It was soul-lifting, and with this in the back of my head I came. White stripes of cum came out in spurts across the bed sheets, making a mess. Percy heard my screams and pleads and went insane. With a few final pushes, he spanked me one last tjme, held me close and came within with a growl. I didn't try to do anything as it would make him angrier. He fucked me back and forth a few times before exiting my crevice. I fell to the bed, jellified. I could not move even if I tried. Percy pushed my corpse like body on its side and kissed my lips, over and over again.

“I love you so fucking much, Neeks.” His green eyes had locked onto me, not full of lust now but of love and care. I smirked and reciprocated the kiss. 

“Love you too, Perce.

* * *

Epilogue: Three Days Later

Sally and Paul were just coming home from their 4 year anniversary and their house looked exactly the same. They sighed in unison, relieved.

“I told you Percy wasn’t going to infest the house with roaches, Paul!”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? When I first met him, he decided to ignore me for the first year!”

They pulled their luggage towards the house when they heard screaming. Sally ran like hell to the house and opened the door, hoping her child wasn't on the floor being raped or murdered.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” 

“Save meeeeee!” That was not her child. She observed as a random black haired boy ran past her while her brunette child chased him with a tie.

“C’mon man, let's just try it!”

“Dude, I'm not into bondage!” Percy rolled his eyes. “It's not even legit bondage, you won't get freaking flogged.” Nico looked warily at the tie, then tried to run towards a different area. Percy tackled him and started littering his face with smooches. 

“Gah, help, he's suffocating me with kisses! I think I’m dying!! This is some fucked up bondage right here!” 

“Are you complaining? Besides, who's gonna save you now, pretty little slut?”

“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?” Percy and Nico both swiveled their heads and blanched at the sight of Percy’s mother, red in the face with anger.

“First off Percy, who is this obviously young gentleman!? Why are you chasing him down with one of your ties? WHA-, that's one of your GOOD ties! Ugh, whatever, but what is this LANGUAGE you are saying? Slut? Did I ever teach you this word? No! So why are you saying it to this impressionable boy? It’s like you… OH GODS PLEASE. NO. DON’T TELL ME SO. OH LORDY LORDY.” Percy knew he had to stop his mom someway or die from embarrassment.

“H-hey mom, this is my soulmate, Nico Di Angelo! Nico, say hi!” 

“H-hi, Mrs. Jackson! Your son is awesome! He does great sex.” Nico decided it would be the best of time to put up a thumbs up sign. Percy smacked him upside the head and Nico winced. Sally’s eyes softened. 

“Soulmate?” Her voice was hopeful. 

“Yes, mom. Soulmate.” She squealed, dropped her luggage and went over to Nico and gave him a big hug.

“Nico, my name is Sally and I am so happy to meet you.” Nico looked slightly scared but Percy knew he was excited. He finally had another mother to look up to. “My god, you are such a handsome young man, I am surprised Percy hasn't eaten you up already.” Percy and Nico both shared a glance and blushed furiously. 

“Yeah, mom. That's a shame.” Percy’s mom shook her head playfully and looked at them both.

“Okay, two things. One, you need some food in your system Nico! You are skinny as a stick. And two. What. Is. That.” Nico looked confused until he followed her gaze. She was fixated on his… hickey.

“Well, your son is a great kisser, Sally.” 

“He better be! My sweetie will not disappoint my future son with cheap skills, right?” Percy nodded his head violently, looking like a model bobblehead toy.

“Yeah dolphin boy, don't disappoint me, right?” Nico grinned happily and Percy looked ready to kill.

“I swear Nico, say one more word and I will tie you down and fuck you raw till you scream…”

“ARE YOU THREATENING MY SON IN LAW WITH RAPE? ARE YOU SERIOUS PERCY, I AM APPALLED! WHEN DID THIS COME ABOUT?! I HOPE…”

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to brush off the dust. Hope you enjoyed that smut filled chapter. And, this was all written... ON MY PHONE :0 
> 
> NOOOOOO!
> 
> Yes. It twas hard ;-; Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter and get ready for the next chapter later today! It is... SMUT! GAH!


End file.
